ONE MINUTE MELEE: Sanic vs. Dankey Kang
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 seconds! Melee! The MLG's face off with the Tumblr addicts in a battle of the memes! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! The show Jeopardy! is on. Final Jeopardy has just begun. "For Final Jeopardy-" the host says. "This video game character is blue, collects rings, and goes fast." The iconic Jeopardy! theme begins to play, and after a few seconds all three players have their answers chosen. "Alright, let's see what you answered." The first contestant's answer was revealed - to the surprise of many others, her answer was not Sonic the Hedgehog, but rather, she had written down... Dankey Kang. Not Donkey Kong, Dankey Kang. "Who is... Dankey Kang?" The host stood there for a few seconds with a face that looked like it was of disgust, confusion, and just plain "what?". Suddenly, there was a cry from the audience. "It's Sonic!" someone shouted. Then someone threw an MLG hat onto the stage, and Sanic popped right out of it. Similarly, Dankey Kang jumped out from underneath the answer that said his name. The two then faced each other for combat. GIT REKT SKRUBZ! FIGHT! Sanic and Dankey Kang started off the fight by continually running right into each other, each time with neither one being fazed in the slightest. The two started running at each other so fast that the cameras couldn't even track their movements. "Come on, step it up!" Sanic taunted, sounding like Sonic's Brawl taunt but a bit... distorted, so to say. Sanic's theme (a distorted version of "Green Hill Zone") began to play as pot leaves, flashing rainbow colors, sunglasses, and fedoras began to pop out of nowhere. Dankey Kang just stood there, then picked up a ring and threw it at Sanic, knocking the Hegehog off of his position. Then sunglasses began to slowly lower themselves down onto Dankey Kang's face as the words "Deal with it" flashed in rainbow colors underneath Dankey Kang. Sanic then acquired a bottle of Mountain Dew from out of nowhere, then shook it up 1253252461784673458934523462 times (it happened so fast that you couldn't even tell he shook it) then opened it up, spraying all the soda on Dankey Kang. Dankey Kang opened up his mouth and all the Mountain Dew went inside, then Dankey Kang picked up a large blue box which read "Tumblr." on it and threw it at Sanic, and then suddenly the two of them were in a Tumblr. post. The two of them continued fighting as a random night blogger reblogged it, and then suddenly everyone began to reblog it. Within seconds, it became the most reblogged post in the history of Tumblr., and the internet, for that matter. "You're too slow!" said Sanic, pulling out a sniper rifle made of Mountain Dew, Doritos, sunglasses and comments from COD n00bs. Then he fired the rifle at Dankey Kang, who blocked it using a GIF from Supernatural, which had at least 4000 reblogs, each one from fangirls from the Superwholock fandom. Then the internet exploded, and everyone was back on Jeopardy!. Dankey Kang and Sanic were in the middle of everything again. For some reason, Sanic just ran off and exploded. Dankey Kang then took a big hit from a joint while wearing a fedora and sunglasses. "G f***in' G." THIS MELEE'S MLG VICTORY GOES TO... DANKEY KANG! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees